


Morning

by jolene_writes_stuff



Series: I'll be in your Safety [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Keith (Voltron), Tired Keith (Voltron), bear with me, i'm slowly getting use to these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolene_writes_stuff/pseuds/jolene_writes_stuff
Summary: Keith turns around and slowly opened his eyes a little and, even in his grogginess, he can see the blaring red light of the alarm clock telling him it's 6:30 in the morning. He groaned and pushed himself deeper into the pillow and covered himself with the blanket.Even with the blanket covering him from head to toe, he missed the warmth left behind from a certain someone.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: I'll be in your Safety [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564480
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So this is somewhat of a continuation from my other story; 'I'll be in your Safety'. This story is not a direct continuation to it but it is set in the same universe so yeah. 
> 
> (EDIT: It's now a series)

He could hear everything, but dare not open his eyes. The first thing Keith registers in his tired mind was that everything was moving around him. Sheets were pulled and pushed aside and he hears the soft padded footsteps leaving the room. Keith slowly reaches out mindlessly to the spot next to him but he finds nothing except for the leftover heat left by Lance. The warmth spot where he used to lie was slowly growing cold and Keith nearly whines at that. 

Then two things came to his mind. One; he misses Lance. And two; it's way too early to be up and about. 

Keith turns around and slowly opened his eyes a little and, even in his grogginess, he can see the blaring red light of the alarm clock telling him it's 6:30 in the morning. He groaned and pushed himself deeper into the pillow and covered himself with the blanket.

Even with the blanket covering him from head to toe, he missed the warmth left behind from a certain someone.

He doesn’t remember how long he laid there as he tries to go back to sleep. He rolled over to one side and then to the other but it just wasn’t as comfortable as before. 

He tries to focus his mind somewhere other than the sounds coming from somewhere in their apartment. He can hear the sounds of the stove turning on, the grinding of coffee beans and the clinking of kitchen utensils. He could hear footsteps padding across the carpet floor, almost back and forth. Soon enough, Keith eventually smell the freshly brewed coffee and fried eggs with a hint of bacon in the mixed. His stomach grumbled just from the smell but he didn’t want to leave the bed. 

It's too comfortable. 

He heard the stove turned off and the sizzling of the eggs and bacon quieted. Then the door to their bedroom creaked open and he hears the footsteps getting closer to the bed. Keith felt the mattress dipped next to him and a soft hand gently stroked his cheek. Unconsciously, he felt himself leaning to the warm touch. 

“Keith, it's time to get up,” Lance whisper as he gently caressed his cheek with his thumb.

Keith nearly woke up just from the touches alone but he doesn’t move and stayed silent.

“Keith.” He felt Lance leaning closer. “The food will get cold.”

Silence. 

He heard Lance let out a sigh. “I guess I will leave you to your lonesome and have breakfast by myself then.” Lance begins to move away.

But just as Lance was about to stand and leave, Keith immediately reached his arms up and around Lance’s waist and pull him down to the bed with him. 

Lance yelped as he was tumbled back onto the mattress.

Their bodies bounced from the impact and Keith immediately hooked one of his legs around Lance’s body and snuggled closer to him as he laid his head onto Lance’s stomach. The soft fabric of Lance’s shirt rubbed against his cheek but it didn’t bother him. Keith felt himself smiling when Lance struggled to get out of his grasp but to no avail. In the end, Lance sighed in defeat and just let Keith hold onto him. 

“Keeeeiiithhh.” Lance drawled. Keith continued to ignore him. Instead, he inches closer to him and tightens his hold around Lance’s waist.

“I know you can hear me. Don’t you even try to pretend now.” Keith knows that he’s glaring at him but he knew that Lance wasn’t angry. Not even close. 

“Gobacktosleep,” Keith mumbled into Lance’s shirt.

“Ah-ha, I knew it.” Lance ruffles Keith’s head, messing up his bed hair even further. “Keith we have to get up. It's getting late.”

Keith peaked at the alarm clock again.

_7:15 a.m._

He closes his eyes and just nuzzled closer. “It's the weekends…..” he groaned. 

Lance hummed as he continued to tread his fingers through his hair. “I know sweetheart but the weather today is nice.”

Keith shook his head. “Here’s nice,” Keith grumbled.

Lance chuckled. “You lazy.” 

“And I’m your boyfriend.”

“My lazy boyfriend.”

Keith hummed. “Yours.”

Lance groaned, “Now is not the time to be cheesy with me Kogane.”

“But you love cheesy.” 

“Oh hush.” 

They fall into a comfortable silence as Lance continues to comb through Keith’s hair.

“But seriously though, the food will get cold.”

Keith sigh. “Alright alright,” Keith mumbled as he reluctantly lets go of Lance and pushed himself up from the mattress. He stares up at Lance and, it still leaves him breathless whenever he looks at him. The two ocean blue eyes staring at him will always leave him in awe. Lance noticed him staring and smiled. 

“Don’t worry, Samurai. Once the day is over, we can cuddle all you want.” Lance leans forward and gives Keith a light kiss on the lips. 

“I can’t believe you’re bribing me with cuddles. I’m hurt.” Keith smirked as he placed his hand on his chest, pretending to be offended.

“It work, didn’t it?” Lance smirked as he raised one of his brows. “Now get up and shower.” Lance lightly shoves Keith off of him and Keith eventually got off the bed and walked towards the bathroom. Keith threw his clothes into the laundry basket in the corner and step under the showerhead. He turned the on the spray of hot water and it stings him just for a moment before his body slowly got used to the temperature. The tiredness that he had before was slowly washed away and, after using one of Lance’s many shampoos, he felt more refreshed than ever. 

After what seems to be 15 minutes, he turns off the showerhead, tied a towel around his waist and then proceeds to walk back to their room. He half-hoped for Lance to still be on the bed but he wasn’t there. Keith wasn’t hurt from it but he had hoped. 

Keith picked out his clothes from the closet he shares with Lance and puts on a plain black t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. He still had the towel around his shoulders as he walked into their living room/kitchen area and he noticed Lance sitting on their couch with two plates of eggs and bacon and two mugs of what he can assume based on the smell are coffee and tea respectively on their small coffee table.

Keith makes a mental note to himself to buy an extra table for them to dine on in the future. 

As he steps into the room, he watched as Lance perks up and stretches his arms out in front of their food with a look of pride on his face. “Welcome to Lance’s Delight! Please enjoy our specialities made by yours truly with our crispy fried egg with a side of juicy bacon and-,” He pauses as he reaches out and grabs a cup of black liquid from the table. “ -a cup of black coffee with two tablespoons of sugar just for you.” He ends with a smile as he hands out the cup to Keith who gratefully takes it out of his hands.

“How sweet of you. I must be someone special,” said Keith as he took a slow careful sip from the hot cup and sat down next to him, shoulders touching. He hums. Just as he likes it.

Lance’s figure relaxed and his smile softens. “That’s because you are.”

“Look who’s being cheesy now.” 

They ate their breakfast while at the same time chat about recent events regarding their friends and families. Of course, there are some moments of flirting in between. Keith gathered the plates and cups and offered to clean them since he didn’t help with Lance in the kitchen earlier. He places them in the sink, grabs the sponge and begins cleaning them. 

As he’s doing this, he can hear Lance typing away on his phone and occasionally, he’ll share a news coverage or a trend that’s going on from the couch. Keith would listen intently and will respond with hums and ahhs when the moment calls for it. Then there are times when Lance will laugh from something he found and Keith always loves to hear those laughs. It sounded so genuine and Lance sounded so happy. Something that Lance didn’t allow himself to have after the past few dates he had before he finally took his chance with Keith. He wants him to be happy and just be himself.

Once Keith finished washing the plates, Lance jumped up from his seat, quickly grabbed their stuff and dragged him out of the apartment.

Lance was right. The weather was relatively nice today. The skies were clear and the air was slightly chilly, announcing the eventual coming winter in the next few months. Lance didn’t planned anything to do for this beautiful day and Keith didn’t mind so they decided to just walk around and let time pass by. 

When afternoon came, they found themselves at a small cafe and Lance, who finds the cafe adorable, suggests to have lunch there. Again, Keith doesn’t mind so he shrugs and lets Lance guide him to an empty table. 

They sat there and watched the world go by around them. Sometimes, Lance would point out at random a cat passing by or coo at a baby being either carried or pushed in a stroller. No matter what Lance does, it’ll always put a smile on Keith’s face.

The sun was beginning to set by the time they returned to their apartment. Along the way, they ended up buying some groceries which consists of vegetables, a box of milk (they ran out last week) and a pack of gummy bears which Lance loves to snack on. After some back and forth light banter on who will cook dinner, Keith eventually won since Lance had already made breakfast. Lance sat on the couch and turn on the tv as Keith prepared dinner. He ended up cooking pasta with vegetables that they had bought and brought them over to the couch where Lance had just set up the table. 

They ate their dinner in peace, cleaned their plates, showered and it was time to sleep. Keith was the last to come out from the shower and, once he wore his pyjamas, he walked towards Lance who was just plugging his phone to charge and hugged him from behind.

‘Something wrong, babe?” Lance asked as he placed his hands on Keith’s and rubs his wrist in slow circular motions.

“Nothing’s wrong. Just tired.” Keith admitted. “Although..” he paused. Keith lifted his head and places it on Lance’s shoulder.

“I remembered distinctly that I was promised cuddles,” Keith whispered behind his ear. Lance chuckled. “Alright, alright. I’ll be with you in a sec, okay?” Lance turns his head and gives a peck on Keith’s forehead. Keith hummed at that and nodded, “Don’t take too long.” He gave a light kiss in return and went back to their bedroom. 

Keith slipped his legs under the sheets and sat with his back against the headboard and waited. He hears the faucet in the bathroom turned and water rushing out of it. He heard splashes then the faucet squeaked shut and he watched Lance emerging from the bathroom and walking towards the bed. 

Lance gives a smile and Keith returns with his own. He reached out and Lance gave him his hand. Keith, gently and carefully, brought Lance towards him and wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his face in his soft hair. Lance does the same except he snuggled into the crook of his neck and let out a sigh of content. It tickles him but he didn’t mind. 

“Goodnight, Keith,” said Lance. Keith hums in response. “Sweetdreams.” 

The room grew quiet aside from their slow breathing. “I love you,” Lance whispered in dark.

“I love you too, always.” Keith kissed the top of his head and soon they sleep takes them. When morning comes, Keith was the one that woke up early and prepares himself to cook a meal before Lance wakes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped that you enjoyed reading it and feel free to comment on anything regarding the story.
> 
> Question for you guys; should I make this into a series (along with the story that I mentioned at the top that is connected with this one)?


End file.
